


A kiss as a suggestion

by UndeadRobins



Series: 50 kisses [41]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Bai Yutong doesn't like to be ignored. Especially not when it means he might have to go to bed alone.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: 50 kisses [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877776
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	A kiss as a suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of a series of 50 kisses prompts, in which the prompt is now the title.

Zhan Yao is sitting on the sofa, his legs crossed under him, his laptop is balanced somewhat precariously. Various files and sheets of loose papers are scattered across the cushion next to him, as well as across the entire surface of the coffee table.

Occasionally he mutters to himself, a low "that shouldn't even be possible" or "what the hell was I thinking", and Bai Yutong smiles. It's good to know that Zhan Yao even argues with himself - it's not just something he saves for Bao Yutong.

Yutong is finishing his second set of reps, using the furniture in the apartment rather than going to the gym. There are times he misses the burn in his muscles as he lifts the weights, but the privacy (and cleanliness) of the apartment is definitely worth the sacrifice. He looks over as Zhan Yao squints and mutters incoherently at the laptop, his head tilted, a confused expression on his face. The view from his workout in the apartment is far superior to any view in the gym.

Pulling himself up, he walks behind the sofa, and leans over, one arm draping down across Zhan Yao's shoulder.

"Are you nearly done?"

Zhan Yao looks up in surprise, somehow having missed the fact that Yutong is behind him.

"Oh, yeah, no, I've still got more to do. I need to figure out what connects these two cases." He's already turned his gaze back to the laptop screen.

"It's gone midnight," Yutong tells him. He moves to stand between Zhan Yao and the coffee table. He considers sitting down for a minute, but he knows from experience that if he moves any of the papers, it will just mean an extra hour of muttering and cursing as Zhan Yao puts everything back in order. Not worth the effort. Instead, he leans in again, this time placing his hands on the back of the sofa, one hand on either side of Zhan Yao's head. He bends at his waist to avoid knocking the laptop, but his face is close enough to Zhan Yao's that he can't be ignored. "It's time to put the laptop away."

Zhan Yao doesn't even lift his head this time. "Just five more minutes."

It won't be five minutes. It will be five hours at least, and there's no way Yutong is going to bed alone again.

He reaches one hand down and flips the lid of the laptop closed, hoping that Zhan Yao still has enough of his wits about him to move his fingers out of the way. 

He leans in closer, taking all of his weight on his arms, making his biceps tense in a way he knows Zhan Yao appreciates. He's not ashamed to take advantage, not when it means getting Zhan Yao to stop thinking about work for a few hours. 

And it works, even if Zhan Yao's expression is a little more irritated than turned on right now. It's fine. Yutong knows he can work with that. 

"I'm going to have a shower," he says, deliberately lowering his voice. He moves the last couple of inches and kisses the tip of Zhan Yao's nose. "And I'm going to spend a few extra minutes in there thinking about how fucking gorgeous you look when you're annoyed at me." He kisses Zhan Yao's forehead, seeing the slight smile appear on this face. "And then I'm going to think about how good it would be if you were in there with me." He kisses Zhan Yao's cheeks, a small kiss on each. "And then I'm going to..."

Zhan Yao lurches up and kisses him before he can complete that sentence.

"You're a menace," Zhan Yao mutters, in between kisses, even as he's pushing Yutong back so he can stand up. "Now get that ass into the shower so I can show you just how irritating you are."

Yutong smiles to himself and reaches out to tug Zhan Yao up from the sofa. "Anything you want, Zhan Boshi. Absolutely anything."


End file.
